Groenland
by nesache
Summary: Un bref épisode pendant l'enfance de Remus où il voyage avec son père à la recherche d'un antidote à sa malédiction.


Dans le cadre du concours mappa mundi dont j'ai été jartée pour cause de hors sujet (ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs de bac philo). Le but était de créer une créature dans une zone géographique donnée, les organisateurs ont considérés que la mienne ne rentrait pas dans les standards de créatures comme on l'entend dans l'univers d'Harry Potter donc je poste sur ce site.

C'est fluff encore une fois, mais je publie parce que ma créature a le droit de vivre OO.

Mots à placer : manuel et badge. Mots interdits : yeux/œil et patte(s).

OoO

oOo

Lyall et son fils atterrirent à l'aéroport de Nuuk, capitale du Groenland. Il passa devant un steward qui regardait son propre badge, l'air perdu de celui qui semble avoir oublié jusqu'à son propre nom.

Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était fier d'avoir temporairement confondu une demi-douzaine de moldus pour accomplir ce voyage mais il n'avait pas d'argent pour l'avion et encore moins pour un porteloin, alors ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait laissé le choix.

Et il trouvait avoir fait du bon boulot.

Académiquement parlant.

Malgré la présence de barrières magiques anti-intrusion aux frontières, la communauté sorcière ici était éparse et cachée dans les profondeurs du continent. Contrairement aux moldus, rien ne les liait au Danemark et il y avait fort à parier que seul un très faible nombre de ces sorciers étaient recensés par les autorités du pays.

C'était un druide du pays de Galles, ami avec un shaman moitié inuit moitié irlandais qui les avait orientés ici, Lyall ne se serait pas senti de parcourir les immensités glacées du Groenland à l'aveugle.

Il baissa la tête en direction de la silhouette emmitouflée et néanmoins grelottante de son fils Remus.

Ça faisait plus de cinq ans qu'ils parcouraient le monde à la recherche d'un remède à sa lycanthropie. Par expérience, ils s'étaient déplacés à quelques jours de la pleine lune, au moment où les symptômes lié à la transformation étaient les plus visibles et malheureusement pour lui, Remus était dans un tel état qu'il avait des difficultés à profiter du voyage.

Lyall poussa son fils dans un recoin de l'aéroport et les fit transplaner aux cordonnées données par le druide.

OoO

Ils réapparurent en pleine tempête de neige. La différence de température entre Nuuk et leur nouvelle position agressait leurs corps. Après avoir checké qu'aucune mort par choc thermique n'était à déclarer, Lyall ramena son fils chewing-gumeux de fatigue contre lui pour se tenir chaud.

Il regarda aux alentours avec un début de panique. Ils auraient dû atterrir devant l'habitation du chaman, mais avec la tempête et la nuit, il avait de la peine à déterminer de quel côté se tourner.

-Par-là, dit-il au hasard.

Il serait toujours temps de transplaner pour retourner à l'aéroport. Ils marchèrent ainsi dix minutes avant que Lyall décide de renoncer pour retourner au chaud.

Au moment de transplaner, il se senti écrasé au sol avant d'avoir pu disparaître. Essoufflé, il vérifia de nouveau que son glaçon de fils tenait le coup.

-Protection magique égale maison magique, on ne doit pas être très loin Remus.

Le garçon sauta à pied joint dans la neige pour toute réponse. Ils continuèrent à avancer à l'aveugle pendant un quart d'heure. Inquiet, Lyall retenta le transplanage sans succès.

-La barrière ne devrait pas être si grande pourtant, s'agaça-t-il.

Fatigué du voyage, de la pleine lune, de la vie et de devoir lever les pieds dans la neige épaisse, Remus s'étala dans la poudreuse. Son père entendit un « pouf » dans l'obscurité.

-Remus ?

Celui-ci fit l'ange dans la neige, dans un état second. Il écouta le sol. Il croyait entendre l'eau couler. La fièvre lui faisait considérer le mouvement des molécules, le rythme du cœur de la banquise.

La neige sous lui se réchauffa et il se senti emporter par le courant d'une rivière naissante.

-Remus ! Réponds ! Entendit-il son père crier au loin.

OoO

Lyall continuait de tâter la neige désespéramment. Il avait tué son enfant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il éteignit rageusement le lumos de sa baguette, il était de toute façon inefficace avec la masse de neige qui tombait en continue.

-Accio fils ! Accio Remus John Lupin !

Mais rien. Il fit un pas devant lui et tomba dans l'eau. C'était chaud, inattendu, agréable, apaisant, soporifique. Il se laissa guider.

OoO

Quand Remus se réveilla, il vit tout de suite son père endormi confortablement sur des coussins dans un coin de la salle. Lui-même avait été placé près du feu.

-Alors tu es le loup-garou ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il leva son regard au plafond. Une tête brune et abîmée par les intempéries le surveillait avec un sourire.

-Moui, répondit-il.

Il se releva pendant que l'homme emprisonnait une flamme dans un bocal géant.

-Vous êtes monsieur Chaman ?

-C'est moi. Viens là, on va discuter dehors. Il ne neige plus.

Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans des couvertures avant de passer la porte.

-Les nuages sont partis, regarde.

Remus leva le nez timidement et recula presque sous le spectacle. Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'étoiles. Une lumière verte spectrale parcourait le ciel, se reflétant dans l'eau de la petite rivière qui longeait la maison.

-On ne voit pas ça chez toi hein ? Plaisanta l'homme.

-Non.

Ils s'assirent sur la réserve de bois et restèrent ainsi un long moment, contemplatif. Avant que Remus ne tique.

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

-Groenland t'a porté.

-Qui ça ?

-Groenland, il se pencha vers le garçon. Ce que l'on prend pour un simple gros morceau de glace et qui en vérité respire et vit comme toi et moi. Démonstration.

Il piocha dans un sceau à côté d'eux un poisson congelé et le lança quelques mètres plus loin. La glace au sol craqua soudainement et le poisson disparut dans la crevasse. Quelques secondes après, le sol était de nouveau lisse.

-Je le nourris. Je le remercie de vous avoir ramené ici toi et ton père. Vous avez beaucoup de chances, il est très lunatique sur cet aspect. Souvent il préfère éloigner les voyageurs de leurs buts.

-Je crois que j'ai entendu les battements de son cœur tout à l'heure, dit Remus derrière sa couverture.

-Ça fait vibrer la glace, acquiesça le chaman. Groenland est une créature vraiment spéciale. Il étend sa conscience à toute personne qui le foule, à tout grain de poussière qui se dépose sur lui. L'été, ses vieilles cellules congelées sont repoussées à ses extrémités et fondent ou se décrochent pour former des iceberg qui partent mourir au large. Ça circule beaucoup en dessous, tu l'as entendu ça aussi ?

-Oui.

Cela sembla ravir l'homme.

-Quand on veut bien écouter, on peut le sentir résonner avec nous.

Il relança un poisson et un silence confortable s'installa.

-Je n'ai pas de quoi guérir ta lycanthropie.

Remus ne réagit pas au brusque changement de sujet. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus d'attente sur sa guérison. Il accompagnait son père dans sa quête parce qu'il savait que l'espoir le maintenait à flot, mais lui-même ne se faisait plus d'illusions.

-Une malédiction comme la tienne se traque à son origine. Ton seul salut serait que quelqu'un la lève mais elle est si ancienne qu'il semble impossible de trouver quel tort a été commis par sa première victime.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Mais on peut soulager les symptômes.

Il le poussa légèrement pour le guider vers une nouvelle porte, située à l'arrière de la maison.

-C'est ma chambre. Là…

Il désigna un trou rectangulaire dans le sol de la maison qui laissait apparaître la banquise.

-C'est mon lit de glace. Je m'allonge dessus et comme toi, j'écoute les battements de cœur de Groenland. Vas-y.

Remus s'allongea hésitant à l'endroit indiqué et colla son oreille par terre pendant que le chaman lui laissait de l'espace en se retirant dans un coin de la chambre.

Exténué, il laissa retomber ses paupières. Un bruit délicat vint lui caresser le tympan.

Poum.

La vie qui battait sous la glace et en lui. Ses propres battements qui s'alignaient sur le rythme. Son esprit qui lâchait prise pour partager le corps de la banquise.

Poum.

Une fatigue différente, un changement de souffle. Respirer faisait du bruit et trahissait son existence, respirer était interdit. Mais ici il pouvait.

Ici, il n'entendait que poum.

Complètement relâché, des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent fortifier Groenland...

OoO

Lyall se réveilla légèrement contrarié. Il avait perdu ses clés ? Autre chose… ? Ah !

Il déboula dans la pièce d'à côté, à la recherche d'aide et se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit homme ridé qui utilisa sa pipe en bois pour désigner un coin de la salle.

Son fils était là, dormant paisiblement sous une épaisse couverture. Il s'affala près de l'inconnu, les jambes tremblantes.

-Je suis un père horrible…

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'avoir traumatisé pourtant.

Lyall vit les sillons de larmes parcourir les joues de Remus.

-Je lui en demande beaucoup trop, se dit-il pour la millième fois. Il a neuf ans et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me regarde comme si c'était moi l'enfant.

-Il est grand pour son âge, confirma l'homme. En termes d'âme.

Il fit des ronds de fumée.

-Il y des limites à ce que l'on peut faire pour les autres...Vous ne pourrez jamais porter la maladie à sa place.

-Mais c'est ma faute...souffla Lyall, ma faute s'il a été mordu.

-C'est faire face à la culpabilité de ses parents qui le fait grandir trop vite, pas sa maladie. Oubliez vos propres insécurités et donnez-lui votre confiance, ça lui enlèvera un poids des épaules.

C'est à ce moment-là que la couverture sous laquelle s'emmitouflait Remus prit feu.

OoO

Il y avait une petite fille dans une maison, dans un village près des côtes qui apprenait à allumer un feu. Groënland la regardait depuis le bonhomme de neige construit juste sous la fenêtre du salon. Le papier journal, les brindilles, une ou deux bûches et le grand-père qui supervisait depuis l'autre côté de sa revue de pêche.

Elle faisait craquer les allumettes en tirant la langue, concentrée sur sa tâche. Mais l'humidité de la maison était telle que toutes ses tentatives de produire du feu demeurèrent infructueuses. Elle continuait pourtant patiemment.

Remus voulait l'aider, récompenser sa persévérance. C'était elle après tout qui était allée chercher le bois dans la remise si tôt le matin, elle qui avait construit stratégiquement sa pyramide inflammable, elle pour qui ce projet tenait tant à cœur. Guidée par son envie, il décrocha la carotte qui lui servait de nez et concentra sa magie dans ses mains. Une boule de feu vint embraser le légume et son bras de bonhomme de neige toqua à la fenêtre pour attirer l'attention.

OoO

Lyall se précipita pour enlever la couverture et éteindre le début d'incendie. Remus n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Couché sur son flanc droit, sa main gauche gisait près de son ventre et renfermait une petite flammèche.

-Vous voyez qu'il a de la ressource ! plaisanta le chaman derrière lui. Quand on finit par se transformer en torche humaine, c'est qu'on ne manque pas d'énergie.

OoO

La conscience de Remus s'étendait encore et encore. Sa propre personnalité se diluant dans celles des êtres et des choses peuplant le continent. Il était intégré au reste. Ici il n'y avait ni jugement, ni peur, ni responsabilité. Pour la première fois, il pouvait être sans craindre qu'on ne le lui reproche.

Il était si bien.

Mais il avait sommeil.

Alors dans sa tête tout s'éteignit.

OoO

Quand il se réveilla, on l'avait collé dans un siège d'avion.

-Mmgné ?

-De retour parmi les mortels ? Mange ça.

Son père lui enfourna une série de biscuits dans la bouche.

-Si ta mère apprend que tu as sauté plusieurs repas, je suis fichu. La pleine lune est ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu te transformes l'estomac vide.

Ce soir ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

-Plus d'un jour, lui expliqua son père. Le chaman dit que c'est normal. Il m'a donné des recettes de potions traditionnelles pour la douleur…

Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de papiers.

-Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir...

-Je sais fils, mais tu pourras lui envoyer une lettre.

Remus se tu. Il n'y avait pas qu'au chaman qu'il n'avait pas pu dire au revoir. Peut-être que s'il envoyait effectivement une lettre à l'homme, il pourrait dire adieu à Groenland à sa place.

-On est où ?

-Quelque part au-dessus de l'océan.

-Woah ! Regarde, j'arrive à faire du feu avec mes mains !

-ÉTEINT CA ! Pas dans l'avion ! Si tu t'ennuies, il y a le manuel d'instruction des mesures de sécurité des passagers qui traîne.

Lyall se pencha pour récupérer le petit livre et le plaça dans les mains de Remus qui le balança négligemment sur le siège derrière lui, heureusement vide. La vieille dame à côté lui lança néanmoins un regard courroucé.

Un sourire apaisé aux lèvres, il s'assit sur les genoux de son père sans prévenir et posa l'oreille sur sa poitrine.

Groenland n'était après tout pas le seul à porter la vie sur Terre, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne retrouve pas cette harmonie ou qu'il aille.

OoO

oOo

(Remus fait du feu sans l'aide de sa baguette dans HP3)

Review.


End file.
